


The Heavy Weight of Living

by minhoneyboysuga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Drug Use, First Kisses, Kags is Akaashi's cousin, M/M, Probably ooc, lots of embarrassment, stoner akaashi, stoner hinata, summer crushes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhoneyboysuga/pseuds/minhoneyboysuga
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Akaashi had first noticed Bokuto Koutarou, he was 15. He had been so taken aback by his beauty, he wasn't sure what to do with himself (he ran into him and then ran away, that's what he did). The next summer, Akaashi and his mother move to Komatsu and Akaashi brings back up to help move him in. Within the first week Akaashi's life turns completely upside down and he isn't sure whether he's going to survive. (Also see; Akaashi and Hinata are pretty stoner boys and Kageyama and Bokuto are weak)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heavy Weight of Living

**Author's Note:**

> So here it is  
> The fruits of my labors  
> I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did writing it  
> I realize it moves pretty fast but honestly, relationships in real life can develop quickly as well so please be open minded  
> If i made any mistakes please let me know and I will fix them ASAP!!  
> ALSO [LOOK AT THIS AMAZING ART THAT SCRATCH DID AHHHH I LOVE IT SO MUCH YOU DONT EVEN UNDERSTAND](http://scratchtotrash.tumblr.com/post/128113593532/never-in-his-entire-life-had-he-felt-so-brave-my)  
> Also, the italics are just my way of showing it's not the main story line, it's the side stories! :3

Komatsu.  
  
Keiji wasn’t sure why he hated the name, it just tasted so bitter on his tongue. He grew up there, sure, but that didn’t mean he liked it any more than he liked, say, a garbage dump. His mother forced him to go there every summer since they moved when he was nine.  
  
He was sixteen now and he really resented the summer because of these forced trips.  
  
“Really, mom. You can leave me home alone. Take Takumi with you," this was his fifth attempt at getting out of the stupid trip but his mother wouldn’t let up.  
  
“That’s a good idea. Maybe I’ll invite my boyfriend on a family trip and my irresponsible son can stay in a house all by himself. Yeah, keep dreaming. You’re going and that’s final.”  
  
And it was final. They made the two and a half hour road trip to the small town and Keiji complained the whole way. Just because he was forced to go didn’t mean he was going to enjoy it.  
  
Upon arrival many things happened at once. Keiji had a slight glaring contest before he relented and waved hi at his cousin Tobio, his aunt pinched his cheeks like always and commented on how big he was getting, and his uncle just nodded at him. This was how every summer started and ended.  
  
Usually, Keiji would sleep in the guest room of his aunt’s house but this summer, his mother had informed that he would be staying in Tobio’s apartment. Once they had gotten all their things into the respective quarters, Keiji’s summer of hell (part 1) began.

\--

  
The summer had gone by fast. Keiji had made a friend, gained a crush, embarrassed himself, and then stayed inside with aforementioned friend the rest of the summer playing video games. As Keiji climbed back into his mother’s car, he had nothing to do but reflect.   
  
_Three days into the vacation, Keiji was thoroughly bored. upon figuring out said information, he decided it was probably best to go outside for once and try to meet some friends. Walking outside was anything but fun. It was hot, Keij was having to risk his tattoo showing and his mother could be anywhere, and he had just realized that he was too socially inept to make friends._  
  
 _After walking around for half an hour, he decided he was done trying and started heading to the small diner his mother had told him about. Separate Ways was only a ten minute walk from his cousin’s apartment so he figured if worse came to worst, he could always sprint home. He sat down and saw a boy a little smaller than himself sitting a few seats down, playing on a handheld device._  
  
 _“Hey, what are you playing?” Keiji asked and the boy looked up._  
  
 _“O-oh, it’s uh, I’m playing pokemon," he said and that piqued Keiji's interest. He smiled brightly at the blonde boy and scooted over._  
  
 _“Which game?” He furthered his investigation and the other physically swallowed._  
  
 _“Sapphire.” He answered quietly and then returned to his game._  
  
 _“What starter did you pick?” Keiji asked and thus started the friendship between Kozume Kenma and Akaashi Keiji._  
  
 _Later that evening, Keiji was walking back to his cousin’s apartment when it happened. One moment it has been a peaceful walk towards Tobio's, and then next it was falling, tangled limbs, and an insufferable amount of embarrassment._  
  
_“Ah! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you walking there!” The other apologized and Keiji looked up to see piercing golden eyes staring back at him._  
  
_“I-it's okay. I wasn't looking. I uh..” He started but couldn't finish as he realized he was still practically laying on top of a beautiful guy with beautiful eyes whom of which was probably repulsed by the other._  
  
_“Hey you're that Kageyama kids cousi-”_  
  
_“Sorry I gotta go bye!” Keiji rushed out and then all but ran back to his cousin's apartment._  
  
_“Why are you all out of breath?” Tobio asked when he caught sight of the other and Keiji just tried to shrug it off._  
  
_“Went out for a jog. Is that a crime?” He sassed and Tobio just scowled. “You know what?” Keiji asked and Tobio gave him a wondering look._  
  
_“What?” He asked when Keiji hesitated, scowl deepening._  
  
_“You would get along great with my friend Shouyou. He's a literal ball of sunshine.”_  
  
_“And why would I get along with that?” Tobio inquired after a brief pause._  
  
_“Because he plays volleyball as well and I know how simple minded you are," he said and then smirked. “I'm going to bed. Nighty night cousin," Keiji said and then laid down, replaying and regretting the events between Mr. Silver Hair and himself. He fell asleep easily and never saw the other the rest of that trip._  
  
Keiji was not coming back here. He had caused too much trouble for himself, which he usually didn’t mind but he didn’t like causing trouble for cute boys. At least he had made a friend. Keiji pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to Kenma, thanking the other for hanging out with him the whole summer.  
  
Keiji stayed quiet the whole ride back, which surprised his mother, but she didn’t say anything. When they pulled into the driveway at their house, his mom’s boyfriend of six years, Takumi, was standing there and smiling wide at them.  
  
“Welcome back, honey," he said with a small kiss to her cheek and then a rub of her prominently formed baby belly. “And how is the little princess doing?” He asked gently and she laughed.  
  
“She’s only been there for six months now, not like she’s going anywhere anytime soon," she said with a small smirk and then rubbed her stomach as well. “But she’s doing good. She grew a lot in the time we were gone.”  
  
“I can see that. So how was the trip for you?” He directed his gaze at Keiji, who lifted an eyebrow.  
  
“Are you really asking that with how adamant I was beforehand?” He said with a hint of sass in his voice.  
  
“Well, just because you didn’t want to go, doesn’t mean you didn’t have a good time," Takumi reasoned and Keiji nodded.   
  
“Yeah I guess I had fun," he said and then walked inside.  
  
\--  
  
Three months after they got home, Keiji's mother gave birth to his little sister, Miharu. She was born with a full head of dark hair and bright green eyes, just like her dad, his mother's boyfriend.  
  
School had started back up but Keiji ditched most of the time with his friend Shouyou to go get stoned off their asses. Keiji's mom would ask if he was doing well in his classes and he would respond accordingly, saying he was doing fine and that he had good grades. Somehow he had even managed to pass his first year of high school. As second year started again in April, Keiji reverted back to his normal schedule of skipping and smoking.  
  
His school wasn't the best at telling the parents when their children were gone so Keiji never worried about it.  
  
Until the day of the incident that put his life to shit.  
  
“Hey Shouyou!” Keiji called, running up to meet his friend outside the school gates. “Wanna smoke a bowl?” He asked in a quieted voice and Shouyou shifted his footing a few times before responding.  
  
"My mom is starting to really crack down on my so I don't think I should. Maybe next time?” He asked with a nervous smile.  
  
Keiji just smiled and nodded. “Yeah, sure!” Was the last thing he said to Shouyou before he walked off, away from the school, and towards their usual smoking spot.  
  
“His loss," he said as he finished packing the bowl. After quickly blowing the air from his lungs, he lit up and started inhaling. Keiji held the smoke in for a few extra seconds before exhaling and he felt his body start to relax. It took three more hits before he could feel the full effect and his cheeks started to hurt from smiling.  
  
As Keiji was taking his sixth and final hit from his orange and red pipe (it was name Charmander accordingly), he heard the screech of car tires come from behind him, making him choke on his air and start coughing viciously. He turned around to see what had happened when he caught sight of his mother coming towards him, face alight with fury and he quickly stuffed Charmander into his backpack and tried to stand, but to no avail. He had smoked the whole bowl by himself so he was pretty fucked at this point.  
  
“Akaashi Keiji, you get your ass in the car right this minute before I rip both your arms off and feed them to the neighbors dogs," she threatened and he widened his eyes almost comically.  
  
“Mom!” He exclaimed but his voice came out a little thick as his tongue felt like it had swelled to what felt like twice the original size. “What are you doing here?” He asked. Keiji’s body had started to go into the hypersensitive stage and everything felt much more apparent; from the dirt on his palms to his breaths as they came in and out of his lungs.  
  
“Your school called me and said you weren't there today. When I told them it was impossible, you were an honors student with perfect attendance, they told me you haven't been to school in three weeks," she accused and Keiji felt his body go cold. “We're going home, now get your ass in the car and let's go," she said, face turning red. When Keiji made no move to stand up, she stormed over and grabbed his jacket, pulling harshly till his sleeve came off his arm, revealing a dark, tribal armband on his upper left arm.  
  
“What. The _fuck_. Is this?” She said, enunciating each word clearly, making Keiji flinch as if every syllable were a bullet shot straight through his chest.  
  
“Oh, Takumi took me to go get that last year," he said, running his fingers lightly over the black ink that stained his skin.   
  
His mother didn't say anything, just gripped his arm and dragged him towards the car, throwing him into the back seat and slamming the door shut.  
  
“Are you mad?” He asked when they had pulled into their driveway and she turned her head.  
  
“Take your sister to your room," was all she said before getting out of the car and going into the house.  
  
Keiji did as he was told and took his sister to his room. She wasn’t even a year old yet. She didn’t need this in her life. Keiji let out a sigh and then the screaming started.

  
_“Sayu, what’s going on?” Takumi asked and Sayu looked at him._   
  
_“Takumi, do you remember when we first started dating? Keiji was seven years old and you took him under your wing. And I trusted that you wouldn’t lead him astray.”_   
  
_“And I haven’t?” He asked and Sayu let out a harsh laugh._   
  
_“Oh, that’s just great. Do you know where Keiji was today instead of in his lessons?” She questioned but didn’t give him a chance to respond, “he was out on some field, smoking pot.”_   
  
_Takumi was taken aback at the new information but quickly recovered, “I don’t know what you’re talking abou-”_   
  
_“Oh, that’s bullshit and you know it. He also has a tattoo on his arm. Did you know about that?” She asked and Takumi was starting to get more defensive as the conversation went on._   
  
_“Are you trying to accuse me of something here?” He asked, his voice raising slightly._   
  
_“Well, considering I sure as hell didn’t take him to go get the tattoo and you’re the only other one that can be considered his “legal guardian” and take him to get that thing that’s on his arm.”_   
  
_Sayu was furious at this point and her eyes stung where tears threatened to fall._   
  
_“Sayu, calm down, let’s just talk about this where the kids can’t hear us,” Takumi tried, reaching out and wrapping his fingers around her upper arm._   
  
_“No!” She screamed, pulling her arm away from his grasp, “you do not get to touch me. I want you out of this house by tonight. And you definitely don’t get any rights to seeing Miharu. She needs a better father.”_   
  
_Takumi took a step back from Sayu, “I will fight for my right to see her.”_   
  
_“And you’ll lose, now leave. I don’t want you in this house any longer than you have to be.”_   
  
_“Fine, but just know this is a huge mistake. I’m the best thing that ever happened to you and you’ll be nothing without me.”_   
  
_“I told you to leave!” Sayu screamed and Takumi huffed a breath and then started walking around the house, grabbing his belongings and then finally leaving._   
  
_Once she was sure he was gone, Sayu let herself cry._   


Keiji heard the screaming die down and finally relaxed into his bed. Miharu had been asleep the whole time so he hadn’t had to worry about her getting upset at the loud noise. He heard a knock on his door and then the creak of the hinges.  
  
“Keiji, can we talk?” His mother asked in a soft tone as she walked inside his room.  
  
He nodded, feeling his eyes growing heavy, the feeling of his high having worn off by now.  
  
“Sure, what's going on?” He asked and she sat on the edge of his bed. He took note of the redness that circled her eyes.  
  
“I'm very disappointed in you. After all the talks we've had about drugs.”  
  
“I know. I’m sorry mom.” He asked.

  
She gave him a tired look and then sighed. “Keiji,” she started, not sure how else to go about it, “we’re moving,” she finally said and Keiji felt himself deflate. “Over this summer, we’re moving to Komatsu. We’re going to be living with your aunt for a while until I can find a job and be able to buy our own house.”  
  
“Wait, we’re what?” He asked, still stuck on her first few words. “What do you mean we’re moving? We can’t move, my whole life is here. I’m not even done with school yet!”  
  
Keiji could feel his anger overpowering the tired feeling he had had earlier and he sat up straight.   
  
“Keiji, I understand that you love it here and school and everything but-”  
  
“But what?! This doesn’t need to happen. I fucked up, that’s whatever. But don’t punish Miharu.”  
  
“She is a baby, she won’t even know the difference between here and Komatsu. We’re moving and you have no choice.”  
  
Keiji felt his anger boil and then fizzle down quickly and it left him even more tired than he had been before. He felt helpless.  
  
“What about Shouyou. You can’t make me leave him behind.”  
  
“He can help us move and since he’s graduating this year, he can stay with us for as long as he would like after school is over. You don’t have to completely restart your life. Shouyou can still be your best friend, I just think you need some new scenery,” she said and then paused by his door, “we all need new scenery.”  
  
Keiji resigned himself and pulled out his phone, explaining the situation to Shouyou and then fell asleep within seconds of putting his phone down.  
  
\--  
  
Three months came and went and Keiji found himself packing his things into the moving truck. Shouyou was there as well, helping him make sure he had everything.  
  
“Well, let’s get going. It’s a three hour road trip and we should be able to make it there by lunch.”  
  
Shouyou and Keiji made eye contact and then sighed, getting into the car and buckling themselves in.  
  
During the three hour car ride, Keiji’s mom had tried getting them to play a ton of car games but to no avail. They mostly sat in silence, Keiji and Shouyou texting back and forth so Keiji’s mom wouldn’t hear them.  
  
 _To: Shouyou_  
_Subject: stash?_  
_Message: did u bring ur stash? ive been dying these last few months without it_  
  
_From: Shouyou_  
_Subject: ya_  
_Message: of course i brought it, do u think im stupid?_  
  
_To: Shouyou_  
_Subject: thank god_  
_Message: i would have killed u lol_  
  
_From: Shouyou_  
_Subject: ya rite_  
_Message: wow and i was going to share with u_  
  
_To: Shouyou_  
_Subject: shouyou_  
_Message: ill actually kill u if u dont_  
  
Shouyou laughed out loud a little at the last message and Keiji’s mom eyed them suspiciously.  
  
_To: Shouyou_  
_Subject: dude_  
_Message: dont get us caught, shes already suspicious_  
  
_From: Shouyou_  
_Subject: okok_  
_Message: lol ill shut up_

  
Keiji was about to respond when the car suddenly stopped and he looked up. Oh. They were there.  
  
“Well, let’s start unpacking. Your aunt cleaned out the guest room for us.”  
  
“All of us?” He asked and his mom gave him a pointed looked.  
  
“Unless your cousin lets you stay with him, this is our only option.”  
  
Keiji couldn’t dial Tobio’s number fast enough.  
  
 _“Hello?”_  
  
“Hey! Tobio! It’s Keiji! So I’m assuming you heard that my mom and I were moving here.”  
  
 _“Yes..? Why does this involve me?”_  
  
“Well, my mom had my little sister while we were back home in Sendai and all three of us would have to share a room at your parents house.”  
  
 _“Still not seeing how this involves me..”_  
  
“Could I come live with you instead?”  
  
 _“Absolutely not.”_  
  
“Come on, Tobio.”  
  
A sigh. _“Why?”_  
  
“Do you know how awkward it would be to stay in the same room with my mother?”  
  
 _“Fine. Isn’t your friend with you though?”_  
  
“Yeah, but just for the summer, don’t worry. Thanks Tobio! You’re the best cousin.”  
  
Keiji hung up his phone and turned around to see Shouyou gaping at him.  
  
“Tobio? As in.. Kageyama Tobio?” He asked and Keiji almost laughed aloud.  
  
“Yep! That’s my cousin!” He said and Shouyou said nothing for a while.  
  
“That.. Asshole of a genius setter??” He asked and Keiji did laugh this time.  
  
“He’s harmless, I swear.”  
  
Shouyou just shrugged and Keiji’s mom drove them to Tobio’s apartment.   
  
“So this is the “literal ball of sunshine”?” Tobio asked with a smirk when he saw Shouyou standing behind Keiji, leaning against his door frame.  
  
Shouyou gave Keiji a pointed look and then turned his attention to Tobio. “You wanna fight?” He asked and Tobio laughed again but his gaze slowly turned malicious.  
  
“I don’t think you’d stand a chance against me, sunshine.”  
  
Keiji almost missed the look of confusion on Shouyou’s face before laughing, “okay you lovebirds, I kind of have stuff to move in.”  
  
Tobio scowled at Keiji before moving out of the way so the two boys could bring in Keiji’s belongings.  
  
“You can just take them to the guest room. I never have visitors anyways so it won’t make a huge deal,” Tobio said and Shouyou kept a wary eye on him.  
  
“I don’t trust him,” was the first thing he said when they closed the door to Keiji’s new room.  
  
“Shouyou, it’ll be alright. He’s a giant nerd, I swear. He owns Star Wars boxers. He’s harmless.”  
  
“If you’re sure,” Shouyou said skeptically.  
  
“Wanna meet Kenma?” Keiji asked but Shouyou declined.  
  
“Nah, I’m gonna nap, I didn’t sleep much last night,” he said and Keiji just nodded.  
  
“I’ll see you later, then.”  
  
\--  
  
 _Shouyou stayed in Keiji’s room for as long as possible before he walked out into the kitchen._  
  
 _“So, Kageyama-kun, got anything good to eat?” He asked with a slight smirk._  
  
 _“I don’t know, sunshine, what are you able to cook?” Kageyama asked with a scowl. Shouyou got the impression it was a permanent fixture on his face._  
  
 _“Don’t call me sunshine,” Shouyou barked and Kageyama smirked. Well, at least the scowl was gone._  
  
 _“Oh really? And what if I do, sunshine?” Kageyama asked and Shouyou felt his heart skip a beat. Hm, that was odd._  
  
 _“You really get on my nerves, y’know that Kageyama-kun?” Shouyou said, stepping slightly closer to the other and deciding on a last minute plan. He continued to step closer and rested a hand on the waistband of Kageyama’s sweatpants._  
  
 _“If I get on your nerves so much, then why are you so close?” Kageyama asked but not stepping away. It wasn’t often that someone wasn’t scared of him._  
  
 _Shouyou slid his fingers slightly under the elastic and then winked at Kageyama. “Well, probably because you’re wearing Star Wars boxers.”_  
  
 _Shouyou quickly pulled the sweats down a little to reveal the storm trooper boxers._  
  
 _“Woah what the fu- HINATA YOU DUMBASS!” Kageyama yelled and then pushed Shouyou away roughly, scowl returning to his face._  
  
 _Shouyou on the other hand, was laughing his ass off._  
  
 _“Oh you should’ve seen your face! That was priceless!”_  
  
 _“Don’t make me make you leave.”_  
  
 _Shouyou just laughed again._  
  
\--  
  
“Hey Kenma!” Keiji called as he walked into Separate Ways, the small dinner that was located right down the street from Tobio’s apartment.  
  
“Akaashi-kun, you’re finally here,” Kenma said, a small smile creeping over his lips.  
  
“Yeah! How was your last year without me, must’ve been Hell, right?” He asked jokingly, nudging the other lightly and smiling widely. “So guess what,” Keiji said with a smirk and Kenma gave him a look of untrust.  
  
“Are you about to tell me the big news you said you had earlier?” Kenma questioned and Keiji nodded.  
  
“My mom, sister and I are moving here, permanently.”  
  
Kenma’s smile grew minisculely wider and Keiji chalked it up to a point for himself.  
  
“What about school?”  
  
“I’m transferring to your school when school starts back up.”  
  
Kenma and Keiji talked for a while before they even noticed the two figures looming near by.  
  
“Heeyyyy you’re that clumsy kid from last summer!” The silver haired guy spoke suddenly, throwing an arm around Keiji’s shoulder, who immediately scowled.  
  
“Do you not have eyes, can you not see that I’m busy he-” Keiji started to say and immediately shut up when he realized who it was that was so close all of a sudden.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry, was I interrupting something?” He asked and Keiji immediately looked to Kenma for help but he had already been whisked away to a separate booth with the spiky haired guy.  
  
“Uh, well apparently not anymore,” Keiji said and then looked back at the silver haired boy.  
  
“Can I help you?” He asked, scooting away so the others arm wasn’t wrapped around his neck anymore.  
  
“I’m Bokuto Koutarou,” the other introduced himself.  
  
“Akaashi Keiji. Once again, can I help you?” Keiji asked with a slight attitude edging into his voice. He was really flustered under the harsh exterior he was showing, not knowing what to say and almost stumbling over his words. He wouldn’t give Bokuto that upper hand though, so he stayed firm and unmoving in his words.  
  
“Oh not really. Just go on a date with me,” he said simply and Keiji gave him a confused look.  
  
“Uhm, I’m really okay, I don’t date people I just met.”  
  
“Well, technically we met a year ago, so we didn’t just meet.”  
  
Keiji had to take some time to think about that.  
  
“We’ve talked, what, this is twice now? Explain to me why I would want to go on a date with you.”  
  
Bokuto looked like he had been slapped. Must not be used to rejection, Keiji thought to himself.  
  
“Well, we could talk more while on a date. And you could get to know how amazing I am!” Bokuto exclaimed, smiling broadly and confidently.  
  
“I think I’ll pass,” Keiji said and the other visibly deflated. Keiji turned his head to see the other pouting like a kicked puppy.  
  
“W-what?! Don’t cry!” Keiji said, his nerves suddenly showing through. The other didn’t budge though, the pout staying prominent on his face as he turned to keep Keiji from seeing his expression. “Will you stop pouting if I say I’ll go on a date with you?” He conceded and the other turned around quickly, no sign of his previous sadness anywhere.  
  
“Okay! This Friday at seven, I’ll come pick you up from your cousins!” Bokuto said with a huge smile and then got up to leave, signally his friend that had taken Kenma away and the two left together.  
  
Kenma came over to sit back next to Keiji, staying quiet with a small flush on his cheeks. Keiji decided to leave it alone but he would definitely question Kenma later.  
  
\--  
  
 _Kuroo walked into the tiny diner with Bokuto and gave his friend a questioning look._  
  
 _“Why are we here?” He asked and Bokuto nodded towards to guys, one with dark roots that immediately caught his attention. The boy was sitting next to a guy with dark hair. “Ooh, I get it. You’re trying to impress Kageyama-san’s cousin. Didn’t he say you couldn’t date his cousin though?”_  
  
 _Bokuto just shrugged and then turned towards Kuroo._  
  
 _“Here’s the plan, you distract the friend so I can talk to the cousin in private,” Bokuto explained and Kuroo snorted._  
  
 _“‘The cousin’ wow, you may wanna get a name for the pretty face.”_  
  
 _Bokuto just flushed slightly and then they were walking towards the two of them._  
  
 _“Hey, I’m Kuroo-san and you should let me buy you something to eat,” Kuroo introduced himself to the roots kid who just responded with an open mouth, probably from shock._  
  
 _“I-I’m with my friend. I probably shouldn’t leave him,” the other started and Kuroo smirked._  
  
 _“Komatsu isn’t that big, you can always find him later,” he reasoned and Roots just looked at his friend in slight disbelief that he hadn’t noticed the conversation and then got out of his seat._  
  
 _“So, what’s your name?” Kuroo asked when they had moved to a booth and the other eyed him warily._  
  
 _“I’m Kozume Kenma.”_  
  
 _“Kozume-san, hm, I like that name,” Kuroo purred, leaning on the table with his forearms. “So are you from around here, Kozume-san?” He asked, enunciating each syllable of Kozume’s name for extra effect._  
  
 _“Uh, yeah. We actually go to school together. I’m a second year,” Kozume said and Kuroo suddenly felt extremely awkward for not noticing earlier._  
  
 _“Oh? So that means that even after this summer is over I’ll be able to see you,” he said with the same purr in his voice. He kind of felt bad for the kid. Kuroo was just acting as a decoy, a good wingman for his best friend. He brushed off the sticky feeling in his chest and continued. “Because I’d really love to be able to see you again.”_  
  
 _Kozume blushed so fully that Kuroo couldn’t help but think one thing. Cute._  
  
 _Kuroo reached across the table and wound a strand of Kozume’s hair around his finger, biting his lip for extra effect. “You have really soft hair,” He said silkily and then realized these tricks usually worked best on girls. But that didn’t seem to matter because the other started to turn an even darker shade of red._  
  
 _“U-uh, thank you!” He all but screamed, pulling away from Kuroo’s hand and leaning back in his seat. Kuroo looked over to see Bokuto was pouting and he laughed to himself. Looks like he had to distract Kozume a little longer._  
  
 _“So, how about we go out some time?” Kuroo asked after some debating. He wasn’t sure how often he was going to have to be a decoy so he might as well start planning ahead. That’s the only reason I’m doing this, Kuroo thinks to himself as he awaits Kozume’s answer._  
  
 _“O-oh uh, sure,” came the delayed response and Kuroo smirked._  
  
 _“Where and when?” He asked, keeping the smirk on his face._  
  
 _“Whenever you want, I guess,” Kozume whispered and Kuroo almost missed his response._  
  
 _“Whenever you’re free. We can play some video games or something,” Kuroo barely finished his sentence when he saw Bokuto stand up and nod towards him. “Well, I’ve gotta go, but I’ll see you again”_  
  
 _Kozume didn’t get a chance to respond before Kuroo basically ran out._  
  
 _“So, how was being my wingman?” Bokuto asked as soon as they were outside._  
  
 _“I’ve hit on worse,” was all Kuroo could think to say, “did you get your date?”_  
  
 _“I did! Friday at 7 we’re gonna go out and stuff.”_  
  
 _“‘And stuff’,” Kuroo repeated and then chuckled when Bokuto hit him._  
  
 _“Nothing dirty Kuroo! Get your mind out of the gutter!” They shoved each other a bit more before dissolving into laughter._  
  
\--  
  
 _“Come on, Ryuu!” Noya shouted as he ran into the diner, “my shift starts soon and I don’t wanna be late!”_  
  
 _Ryuu just smiled and walked after his best friend, eyeing the small dining area before turning back to Noya. “Is Ennoshita working tonight? I have some new music to show him!” He asked and the other turned and gave him an odd look._  
  
_“Uh, I believe he is. I’ll go check for you,” Noya said, shaking his head with a smile plastered to his lips._  
  
_Ryuu sat at the counter, swinging his feet from the chair as he waited. Noya came back out within a couple minutes, his smile slightly wider than before. Right behind him was his boyfriend, Asahi._  
  
_“Hey Tanaka-san, he should be here any minute so you can just hang out till then.” Asahi explained and Ryuu felt something churn in his stomach. Huh, that was odd._  
  
_As he was told, Ennoshita arrived not much longer after and Ryuu’s stomach did the twisty thing again. Maybe he was getting sick._  
  
_“Hey Ennoshita!! I have new music for you on your break!” He exclaimed loudly and Ennoshita shot him a glance that shut Ryuu right up. After the silence fell, Ennoshita smiled._  
  
_“Alright cool, are you gonna hang around till my break?” He asked with a sly smile and Ryuu just smiled broadly._  
  
_“Well, I’ve got nothing better to do in the mean time,” Ennoshita just chuckled and patted Ryuu’s shoulder as he walked by and Ryuu was sure he felt some kind of shock. Something was seriously wrong with him today._  
  
_Ryuu turned and saw Ennoshita walking away, his butt swaying slightly with each step and he barely had any time before his brain was placing the word at the forefront of his thoughts. Cute._  
  
_Hardly registering what the thought even meant, just knowing it wasn’t good, Ryuu abruptly turned and ran from Separate Ways._

  
-Friday Night-

  
“Bokuto-san,” Keiji started, leaning back on one of his arms. The two were currently sitting on a pier that led out to the ocean, sun setting off in the distance, and almost tangible awkwardness between them, lingering in the air, “why did you ask me on this date?”  
  
Bokuto looked taken aback but quickly recovered with a smile.  
  
“Because I like you?” He said but it sounded more like a question, one that Keiji did not want to know the answer to at the moment.   
  
“Bokuto-san you hardly know me. I’m pretty sure you know more about my cousin than you know about me.”   
  
“Well, I went to school with him, so that’s hardly fair.”  
  
“But that’s my point, we barely know each other,” Keiji said exasperatedly and Bokuto gained a slight smirk.  
  
“Well, we could get to know each other,” he said and slid one of his hands over Keiji’s thigh.  
  
“And that’s it. I’m done here,” Keiji said with finality and Bokuto scrunched his eyebrows together as the other stood to leave.  
  
“What? Why?”  
  
“Because you clearly don’t know what an actual date is and I am having no part in your twisted definition.”  
  
Bokuto widened his eyes and then scrambled to his feet. “Wait! Akaashi! Please don’t leave. I’ll admit, I’m not use to this whole “dating thing” but I’m willing to give it a try.”  
  
Keiji threw a glance back at Bokuto but tried to ignore the pleading look on his face, “call me when you’re serious and not just “willing”,” he said and then walked back to his cousin’s.. No, this was his house too now.  
  
He shut the door behind him and heard some strange noises from the kitchen.  
  
“I’m home!” He shouted, taking his shoes off and following wherever his ears led him. Keiji couldn’t help but laugh at the sight that was in front of him.  
  
Shouyou and Tobio were covered in flour, some burnt cookies were on the floor while the others lay untouched on the cookie sheet and they were glaring daggers at each other.  
  
“Well, I see you two get along,” he muttered, walking forward and getting one of the cookies. He bit into it and felt himself involuntarily gag, “may wanna work on that recipe before selling these to anyone.”  
  
Shouyou laughed slightly while Tobio shifted so he could glare at both of them.  
  
“Hey Shouyou, wanna do that thing?” Keiji asked vaguely but Shouyou was two steps ahead apparently. He always was when it came to this.  
  
“Yep! Kageyama-kun here told me about some really cool places to check out. We should bring him along.” He winked and that made Keiji laugh.  
  
“You can try but I doubt he’ll wanna.”  
  
“Could you two stop speaking about me as if I weren’t here,” Kageyama said with a slight growl in his voice.  
  
Shouyou smiled and stuck his tongue out at Tobio.  
  
Keiji just rolled his eyes and looked to Tobio. “Are you coming with?” He asked and Tobio nodded before going to his room.  
  
“He’s so quiet. What’d you do to him?” Keiji asked jokingly but Shouyou’s expression hardened and he leaned in close.  
  
“I revealed his Storm Trooper boxers on the first night we got here. He said he would behave if I told no one,” Shouyou said and then erupted into laughter.  
  
Keiji definitely needed this night.  
  
\--  
  
 _“Wait wait wait, no one told me marijuana was involved here.”_  
  
 _“You didn’t ask.” Hinata replied with a slight but apologetic grin._  
  
 _Tobio scowled but relaxed against the grass patch they had found. It was mostly secluded so none of them were worried about getting caught._  
  
 _“You don’t have to smoke if you don’t wanna,” Hinata said softly, more so than he had ever been towards Tobio in the few days they had been there and that made Tobio relax for some reason._  
  
 _“I’ve heard that it burns your throat,” he whispered back without realizing it._  
  
 _“Not if you shotgun,” Hinata said simply, which in turn made Keiji laugh._  
  
 _“Shotgun?” He asked cluelessly and Hinata gave Keiji a look. He was probably going to regret this. Hinata took the pipe from Keiji and Tobio gulped._  
  
 _“Okay, when I tap you, you’re gonna exhale all the air in your lungs and then breath in when I get close. Got it?” Hinata explained and honestly, Tobio was still confused but he went along with it._  
  
 _Hinata lit the leaves and started breathing in. He reached over and tapped Tobio. As soon as his lungs were empty, Hinata was suddenly extremely close to him, turning his head to an almost uncomfortable angle, mouth slightly open. He tapped Tobio’s bottom lip and it opened almost instantly._  
  
 _Hinata started breathing out and Tobio automatically started breathing in, feeling a slight burn in the back of his throat but nothing he couldn’t manage. Tobio was only vaguely aware of Hinata’s close proximity until he opened his eyes and Hinata was right there. Hinata backed up and sat back, Tobio breathing out and seeing a very transparent cloud._  
  
 _“That wasn’t too bad, now was it?” Hinata asked and Tobio was still staring at him. He wasn’t sure why he was so drawn to the other but it seemed like since he had arrived, Tobio could do nothing but focus on him._  
  
 _“Can we do that again?” He asked, his voice still quiet. Hinata nodded and shifted slightly closer to Tobio._  
  
 _“Did that hurt your neck last time?” He asked and Tobio nodded, “I figure it had so I’ll try a different position this time,” he said with a wink and Tobio felt his throat go dry._  
  
 _Keiji passed the pipe back to Hinata, who promptly started lightly the now blackened leaves. Tobio blew out all the air in his lungs when Hinata tapped him and Hinata suddenly swung his leg over Tobio’s and was now straddling his lap. Tobio was about to make a comment when Hinata moved his hands so they were holding Tobio’s cheeks and Tobio just opened his mouth to accept the smoke._  
  
 _Except this time, Hinata didn’t pull away. He stayed sitting on Tobio’s lap, holding his face in his hands. Tobio looked up at him, blew the smoke right back at him and chased it slightly, lightly touching Hinata’s lips with his own._  
  
 _He pulled back quickly and Hinata was now the one left wanting more. Tobio smirked before he shifted and looked at Keiji._  
  
 _“You okay there?” He asked, his head feeling a little lighter than it had before and he wasn’t too sure if that were because of the weed or the tiny kiss._  
  
 _“I think I rejected Bokuto-san,” he mumbled, “he was coming on super strong earlier and then I wasn’t sure what to do so I told him to call me when he was serious.”_  
  
 _“Ouch,” Tobio heard Hinata say and he turned all his attention to the him. He was still sitting on Tobio’s lap, one arm loosely draped over his shoulder, the other lightly resting on his own thigh. “You should call him. Tell him you’re sorry about how harsh you were but your offer still stands.”_  
  
 _Keiji sat up and nodded, taking out his phone and wordlessly dialing Bokuto._  
  
 _\--_  
  
 _“He just flat out rejected me!” Bokuto exclaimed and Kuroo just side-eyed him._  
  
 _“I doubt that. Was there a reason?” He asked and Bokuto felt himself shrink slightly._  
  
 _“Weellll,” he started and Kuroo’s expression hardened slightly._  
  
 _“Bo, what the fuck did you do?” Kuroo asked with a straight face and Bokuto shrunk back some more._  
  
 _“I may have, implied that he and I should have sex to get to know each other.”_  
  
 _“Bo. I may actually kill you.”_  
  
 _“I knooowww, I’m sorryyyy,” he whined in apology and Kuroo rolled his eyes._  
  
 _“I’m not the one you should be apologizing to. Plus, didn’t you tell me “nothing dirty” earlier this week?” He asked and Bokuto just nodded, not having the will to say anything to Kuroo. Just as he was reaching for his phone though, it started buzzing._  
  
 _“This better be really fucking important,” he growled and pulled his phone from his pocket._  
  
 _It was Akaashi._  
  
 _“Who is it?” Kuroo asked, trying to peek over the edge of his phone._  
  
 _Bokuto didn’t respond, just moved the phone to his ear after clicking the answer button. “Akaashi-san?” He asked and Kuroo just smirked._  
  
 _“H-hey, Bokuto-san,” He said and Bokuto wanted to laugh. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think Akaashi were intoxicated or something of the like._  
  
 _“Hey,” was all he could manage in response._  
  
 _“Do you have a minute? We need to talk.”_  
  
 _“O-oh, if it’s about earlier I really am sorry.”_  
  
 _“I didn’t mean to be so harsh, but my statement does still stand,” Akaashi said and Bokuto had to take a slight double take. Akaashi’s voice was getting.. Slower._  
  
 _“Akaashi, are you alright?” He asked, trying to choose his words wisely as to not make Akaashi angry again._  
  
 _“Yeah! I’m just dandy. I just- Shouyou, don’t let Tobio take another hit, he’s gonna die.”_  
  
 _“Woah, is there a fight or something?” Bokuto asked and Akaashi just giggled._  
  
 _“Nah, we’re smoking,” came the easy reply and it was Bokuto’s turn to laugh._  
  
 _“Is that so? Care to invite me next time?”_  
  
 _“Sure! I’ll text you whenever it happens.”_  
  
 _Bokuto smiled at his phone and Kuroo smirked._  
  
 _“Something good happening?” He asked and Bokuto shooed him away._  
  
 _“Well okay then, it’s settled.”_  
  
 _“Yeah, I guess it is,” Akaashi said quietly and then there was a noise from the other end, “Shouyou! Let go of Tobio’s neck!”_  
  
 _The line went dead._  
  
 _“So what happened?” Kuroo asked patiently._  
  
 _“I think I just scheduled a date to smoke with Akaashi.”_  
  
\--  
  
 _To say Ryuu was nervous would be an understatement. A week ago, he had run out of the diner because he thought one of his best friends butts was cute and then avoided said friend for the entirety of that week because he realized he was in love with him._  
  
 _Now, he was back at Separate Ways, standing outside, waiting till Ennoshita wasn’t busy._  
  
 _“Ryuu?” He heard someone call his name and he jumped, seeing Noya standing not too far from him, picking up some cups and plates that were left out on the patio tables. “What’re you doing here?” He asked and he quickly bit his lip._  
  
 _“I- uh,” He stuttered out but Noya beat him to it,_  
  
 _“Here for Ennoshita?”_  
  
 _Ryuu nodded._  
  
 _“His break is soon. Did you two kiss and make up?” He asked and Ryuu’s expression soured, “Oh, guess not. Well, maybe he was gonna tell you later.”_  
  
 _“Tell me what later?” Ryuu asked, his interest suddenly being piqued._  
  
 _“I think that’s something he needs to tell you,” Noya said with a smirk, nodding his head inside. Ryuu slid his gaze and saw Ennoshita taking some orders at a table. Tell me what, he thought and that was enough to give him the confidence he needed._  
  
 _“Ennoshita Chikara.”_  
  
 _Ennoshita turned around to see Ryuu standing there, all super confidence and he was suddenly nervous. when Ryuu got confident, nothing good ever came of it._  
  
 _“I was told by a little birdie that you had something to tell me?” Ryuu said and the diner and mostly gone quiet._  
  
 _“Uh, Ryuu, can we talk about this later?”_  
  
 _“Not really, no,” Ryuu said, his confidence fading some. What had he just started, “what are you not telling me?”_  
  
 _“Was it Noya-san that mentioned it?” He asked simply and that made Ryuu’s stomach unsettled. He hadn’t mentioned a name. He nodded. “Ah, that’s what I thought. You just disappeared for a whole week and I was worried.”_  
  
 _“I don’t believe you that that’s what you aren’t telling me. If you were that worried, you’d have called.”_  
  
 _“Ryuu, do we really have to do this here?”_  
  
 _“Ennoshita, why can’t you just tell me?”_  
  
 _“Tell you what, exactly? You don’t even know what it is!” Ennoshita was getting agitated now, “If you don’t know what it is, I could tell you anything and you’d believe it, wouldn’t you.”_  
  
 _“Ennoshita..” Ryuu was almost completely drained of his surge of bravery and he was nervous. What had he gotten himself into._  
  
 _“No, you listen to me Ryuunosuke. You can’t just waltz into my work and expect me to tell you that I love you with all these people watching and-” Ennoshita’s eyes filled with fear almost immediately._  
  
 _“Wait, you what?” Ryuu asked, confidence coming back up into his actions._  
  
 _“I said nothing.”_  
  
 _“You love me?” Ryuu asked and the whole diner was silent, as if they were waiting for Ennoshita’s answer._  
  
 _Ennoshita just nodded and Ryuu’s heart fluttered in his chest. He took a step forward and took Ennoshita’s face in his hands, confidence still surging through him like an adrenaline rush. The two made eye contact for a split second and Ryuu dipped his head, pressing a chaste kiss to Ennoshita’s lips._  
  
 _The diner was silent for a few seconds before someone started clapping and soon enough the whole place was in chaos from the noise; most clapping but some were whooping and whistling. Ryuu was pretty sure he even heard some aww’s (probably from Suga)._  
  
 _“So I’ll take that as a you like me back?” Ennoshita whispered against his lips and Ryuu just laughed, shaking his head._  
  
 _“I don’t know, you tell me,” he mumbled and kissed Ennoshita again._  
  
 _\--_  
  
 _“Ah- Kuroo-san! What are you doing here?” Kenma asked sleepily as he saw Kuroo standing on his porch._  
  
 _“I’m here to hang out, duh,” he said with that stupid smirk of his that Kenma hated so much._  
  
 _“Well you could’ve given me a warning of some kind, come on in, I guess.”_  
  
 _Kuroo stepped inside, taking off his shoes and bowing, “sorry for the intrusion,” he said and Kenma laughed a little._  
  
 _“No one’s home,” he said and Kuroo arched a brow._  
  
 _“Oho? Is that so?” He asked and Kenma immediately regretted his entire existence._  
  
 _A few hours later, Kenma and Kuroo were squished together in front of Kenma’s tv playing Super Smash Bros. Kenma pushed Kuroo slightly, giggling when the other pushed back and suddenly it was a wrestling match, Kuroo quickly pinning Kenma to the carpet by his wrists and Kenma writhing, trying to free his arms of Kuroo’s vice-like grip._  
  
 _“Kuroo-saan,” he whined and Kuroo just laughed, staring down at Kenma. They stopped moving for a few seconds but that was all it took. Kenma looked so innocent like this; hair fluttered out beneath his head, cheeks pink from laughing so much, eyes half lidded. Kuroo no longer felt like a decoy. He was head over heels for the boy. They had texted back and forth a lot and Kuroo had been doing his part by flirting but he didn’t notice that it came so naturally for him._  
  
 _Kenma was now staring at Kuroo, eyes slightly wider than before but Kuroo felt himself being drawn down. He stopped just slightly away from Kenma’s lips, looking into his eyes for permission and when Kenma nodded slightly, Kuroo leaned down to close the gap when Kuroo’s phone started going off._  
  
 _He let out a frustrated sigh and answered it, putting it on speaker phone immediately._  
  
 _“What do you want Bo?” He asked._  
  
 _“What are you doing right now?” Bokuto replied and Kuroo gave Kenma an exasperated look._  
  
 _“I’m hanging out with Kenma.”_  
  
 _“Oh, you know you don’t have to do that anymore? Akaashi agreed to the whole date thing so you don’t need to keep him busy.”_  
  
 _Kuroo felt his stomach drop. He looked at Kenma, who refused to meet his eye._  
  
 _“Kuroo?” Bokuto asked from the other line. Kuroo hung up his phone._  
  
 _“Kenma, that’s not what it sounded like,” he tried but Kenma was still looking down at his lap._  
  
 _“Not how it sounded, okay. Because to me, it sounded like you were never interested in me in the first place. And you were just- just pretending this whole time,” Kuroo could hear the tears Kenma was trying to hold back._  
  
 _“Kenma, yes, that’s how it started but-”_  
  
 _“I think you should leave.”_  
  
 _Kuroo started at that and reached forward, “no, Kenma, let me explain.”_  
  
 _“You’ve said enough now leave.”_  
  
 _Kuroo knew he wasn’t going to get another word in so he just sighed as he stood up, accidentally leaving his jacket on the arm of the couch._  
  
 _“I’m sorry,” was the last thing he said to Kenma before he left, shutting the door to Kenma’s wet eyes and shredded heart._  
  
\--  
  
Keiji arrived at the bonfire with Shouyou and Tobio in tow. He cautiously looked around and found Bokuto sitting with a few of his friends and when they made eye contact, he immediately excused himself from the conversation and walked over to Keiji.  
  
“Hey, I’m glad you could make it!” He said excitedly as he got closer, “ Hey Kageyama-san.” He smiled and Tobio just awkwardly waved.  
  
“We’re gonna go this way,” Shouyou said quickly, dragging Tobio towards some table with mysterious liquids.  
  
“Well, they should have fun tonight,” Bokuto laughed and Keiji felt himself easing into the situation.  
  
“Where’s Kuroo?” Akaashi asked and Bokuto flushed slightly.  
  
“Oh, uh, yeah, about that. He kind of hates me at the moment.”  
  
Keiji gave him a confused look but let it go.  
  
“Where’s Kenma?” Bokuto asked a little later, voice softer than it was.  
  
“I think he’s coming later.”  
  
“Oh, okay.”  
  
Keiji just stood there for a second before pulling out his pipe and showing it to Bokuto. Bokuto just smiled and nodded.  
  
“Do you have any place private? I don’t know how lenient you guys are here,” Keiji said and Bokuto looked around. The bonfire was burning bright, right in the middle of the beach. There were some trees off to the left but Keiji had seen a few teenagers go off that way, and he would much rather avoid humans at this point.  
  
“There’s a little fence up at the top of that hill?” Bokuto suggested and Keiji shrugged.  
  
“Why not,” he conceded and they started walking.  
  
Once they reached the top, Keiji loaded the pipe, and handed it to Bokuto.  
  
“Greens?” He asked and Bokuto took the offering, flicking the lighter on and inhaling the smoke. He pulled the pipe away, handing it to Keiji while holding his breath and then slowly exhaled the smoke. Keiji couldn’t help but watch in awe as the smoke spiral into the night sky, disappearing quickly. He quickly took his hit and it went on like that until they finished the second bowl.  
  
“So, Akaashi, tell me about yourself,” Bokuto said, his voice slowing down slowly as he talked and he started giggling a little.  
  
“Well, whaddaya wanna know?” He asked, turning his head to see Bokuto staring right back at him.  
  
“Tell me about your parents.”  
  
“Well, there’s not much to know,” Keiji started, “Mom has been raising me for as long as I can remember. My dad was a dead beat and left when he found out she was going to have me. She met this guy who took care of us since I was seven. He use to buy me weed. Even took me to get this tattoo.” Keiji gestured to his arm. “Mom found out, threw a fit, and so we moved here.”  
  
“Is your little sister his then?” He asked and Keiji nodded.  
  
“Mom’s fighting for full custody. No visitations.”  
  
“Man, that’s gotta suck,” Bokuto mumbled and Keiji looked at him. Really looked at him. Maybe it was the weed talking or it was his actual thoughts but.. Bokuto looked.. Cute.  
  
“You wore your hair down,” he blurted out loud and Bokuto laughed.  
  
“Yeah, I remember you told me you liked it better this way.”  
  
“It looks really good,” Keiji mumbled and scooted closer to Bokuto.  
  
“Oh! Well, thank you. If you ever need anything just let me know-”  
  
“Thank you, Bokuto-san,” Keiji interrupted him, leaning in and pecking him on the mouth. Never in his entire life had he felt so brave. Bokuto made a little surprised noise and then leaned in to kiss Keiji back.  
  
Keiji moved so he was straddling Bokuto’s lap instead and then moved his hands through the others hair, lightly threading his fingers through. He felt something wet press against his mouth and vaguely recognized it as a tongue before he opened his mouth.  
  
They stayed like that for a while before Keiji had to break away for air.  
  
“So, about that getting to know each other thing,” Keiji mumbled and Bokuto just laughed.  
  
“Maybe some other time.”  
  
Keiji just nodded and then kissed Bokuto again.  
  
\--  
  
 _Kuroo was bouncing nervously from foot to foot. Kenma was nowhere to be seen and he wasn’t answering his texts or any calls. Kuroo tried to call one last time before going to Kenma’s house, knocking on the door quickly._  
  
 _A young woman, maybe in her mid-thirties, answered the door and Kuroo put on his best smile._  
  
 _“Hi, is Kenma-san home?” He asked politely and she smiled at him. “Ah! I didn’t know Kenma had more friends than just Akaashi-kun. Come in,” she said with a smile and then walked to the stairs, “Kenma! Your friend is here!” She said and Kuroo just continued to smile politely at her._  
  
 _He heard footsteps and then Kenma was at the bottom of the stairs, staring wide-eyed at Kuroo._  
  
 _“Why are you here?” He asked and Kuroo just smiled shyly._  
  
 _“I, uh, left my jacket the other day.”_  
  
 _Kenma just sighed and started walking up the stairs, Kuroo following silently behind him._  
  
 _“I’ll make you two some snacks!” Kenma’s mother called up the stairs and Kuroo thanked her._  
  
 _When they reached Kenma’s room, Kuroo had something shoved into his chest. His jacket. He looked up at Kenma and saw that he wasn’t making eye contact._  
  
 _“Kenma, I swear, I really do-”_  
  
 _“Save it for someone who’ll believe you,” Kenma interrupted and Kuroo had had enough. He pushed his way into Kenma’s room and then closed the door._  
  
 _“Kenma, listen to me,” he said in a terrifying tone. “Yes, it started as I was meant to distract you and I wasn’t meant to fall for you but I actually really care for you and I honestly, truly, do like you.”_  
  
 _“Kuroo-san,” Kenma tried but Kuroo steamrolled over him._  
  
 _“No, it’s my turn to talk. Kenma, you’re such a sweet, kind, loving, sarcastic asshole and I wouldn’t have you any other way.”_  
  
 _“Kuroo-san,” he tried again but to no avail._  
  
 _“And furthermore, I really want to take you on a proper date as two people who really like each other.”_  
  
 _Kenma just huffed a sigh and fisted his hand into Kuroo’s shirt, pulling him down and smashing their lips together. Kuroo reacted almost instantly, placing his hands on Kenma’s waist._  
  
 _“Kuroo-san, will you please stop talking?” Kenma asked._  
  
 _“Will you forgive me if I do?” He said against the others lips and Kenma just kissed him harder. He’d take that as a hopeful yes._  
  
 _\--_  
  
 _Kageyama had had too much to drink that night, Shouyou declared when they got back to his apartment, arms looped around each other. Shouyou tried to put Kageyama down on the couch but Kageyama seemed to have other plans and held tight, bringing Shouyou down with him._  
  
 _“Woah, Kageyama-kun, careful there, one of us could get hurt,” Shouyou laughed but then looked at Kageyama’s face. He seemed intent at staring at something. It took a few moments before Shouyou realized it was his own mouth._  
  
 _“If you wanna kiss me, you can,” he whispered and Kageyama leaned forward slightly, as if he didn’t know what to do._  
  
 _“God dammit, Kageyama-kun, just come here,” Shouyou scolded and smashed their lips together. He was vaguely aware of the smell of alcohol on Kageyama’s breath and reminded himself to keep a closer eye on the other next time._  
  
 _Kageyama sloppily licked across Shouyou’s bottom lip, whom of which responded immediately, opening his mouth so they could slide their tongues together. Kageyama started shifting slightly, trying to get a better angle, before giving up and completely moving them so he was hovering over Shouyou’s body, moving his lips down to the red head’s neck._  
  
 _“K-kageyama, you really shouldn’t do that,” Shouyou tried and Kageyama pulled away, smashing their mouths back together and sighing into the kiss. Shouyou was the one to initiate going further, licking into Kageyama’s mouth as soon as he had the chance._  
  
 _“Hinata,” Kageyama sighed into the kiss and Hinata bit his lip, making Kageyama moan slightly in the process._  
  
 _“Please don’t speak,” Shouyou whispered and Kageyama just hummed, continuing the kiss._  
  
 _What felt like ages passed before they finally pulled apart and Shouyou rolled them over so he was cuddled into Kageyama’s side._  
  
 _“I wish we could do this forever,” Shouyou sighed and played with the hem of Kageyama’s shirt._  
  
 _“Well, if we could make this work for long enough, you’re always welcome to come here.”_  
  
 _Shouyou sat up slightly and then cracked a smile._  
  
 _“Are you asking me to move in with you?” He asked with a slight laugh in his voice, “at least buy me dinner first.”_  
  
 _Kageyama just shoved his head down and they laid there till they fell asleep, wrapped in each others arms and enjoying the company while they had it._  
  
-1 month later-  
  
“Come on, Shouyou, you’re gonna miss your train ride back home!” Keiji called.  
  
Shouyou was standing outside Tobio’s apartment, waiting for said human to come out and walk with them.  
  
When Tobio finally emerged, Shouyou immediately latched onto his arm.  
  
“Let’s go, I’m gonna be late,” he exclaimed and Tobio just gave him a sideways glance.  
  
“You’re sure we can do long distance?” He asked warily and Shouyou smacked his arm.  
  
“What kind of question is that, of course we can.”  
  
Tobio just nodded.  
  
Keiji watched with interest before someone was suddenly gripping his own hand and he turned to see Bokuto standing next to him, smiling widely.  
  
“Well hello there Bokuto-san, come along to wake Shouyou off?” Keiji asked with a small smile.  
  
“Will I get brownie points if I say yes? Or is it not okay to lie and should I just say I wanted to see you?” He joked and Keiji just pushed him.  
  
“It’s the thought that counts, he laughed and Shouyou made a gagging noise.  
  
“Never let us get that sappy,” he told Tobio who nodded vehemently.  
  
“Hey guys!” The four of them heard and Kenma and Kuroo were running to catch up.  
  
“Kenma wanted to say bye to Shortie here,” Kuroo said innocently and earned glares all around.  
  
“I told you to stop calling me that!” Shouyou all but yelled.  
  
They all started laughing but as they walked closer to the train station, they grew more silent. By the time they reached the platform, nobody had said a word for what felt like ages.  
  
“I’m gonna miss you,” Shouyou said as he walked over and hugged Keiji.  
  
“I’m gonna miss you too, Shouyou. Don’t forget to text me,” he reminded him but Tobio just laughed.  
  
“He’s never off his phone long enough to forget, don’t worry.”  
  
Shouyou said the rest of his goodbye’s, saving Tobio’s for last.  
  
“I’m really going to miss you” he said as he wrapped his arms tightly around Tobio’s neck, breathing in his scent there.  
  
“Oh, this is for you,” Tobio said, stepping back and pulling off his jacket.  
  
Shouyou lit up, reaching for the material and pulling it around himself.  
  
“I’ll just have to come back every break I have so you can make it not smell like me,” he commented and Tobio turned a bright red. Shouyou reached up, pulling Tobio down into a gentle kiss and Tobio reciprocated.  
  
“Don’t forget to text me either,” Tobio whispered against the others lips.  
  
“You’re the one who said I wouldn’t forget, weren’t you?” Shouyou questioned and Tobio grabbed onto the fabric.  
  
“I can take this away,” he threatened and Shouyou was about to whine in response when the train pulled up to the platform. Shouyou gulped and looked back up at Tobio.  
  
“You’ll be fine. You can text me the whole way home and we’ll do that video chat thing you told me about as often as possible,” Kageyama promised, which seemed to life Shouyou’s spirits at least a little.  
  
“Well, I’ll see you guys, then,” Shouyou said as he stepped onto the train, waving even as the doors closed. Keiji wasn’t worried though, he knew Shouyou would come back. He always did when one of them left.  
  
“Well we should all head back to town soon. It’s gonna get dark soon,” Keiji suggested and they all nodded.  
  
Tobio stayed especially quiet during the walk home. Bokuto kissed Keiji goodbye at the door and then he was enveloped in silence.  
  
“Tobio, it’s gonna be okay. He’s gonna come and visit,” Keiji reminded him and Tobio just nodded.  
  
“I know, but he’s the first person to not treat me like “the King” I apparently am. And now he’s not even here but he still is and it’s just..” Tobio couldn’t quite finish his sentence.  
  
“Let’s watch some old movies from our childhood. Maybe that’ll cheer you up,” Keiji said and Tobio gave him a look.  
  
“You want me to watch old kids movies. With you. To get my mind off my child of a boyfriend. Seems like a fool-proof plan,” Tobio laughed and yet they still ended up on the couch, watching the first Land Before Time movie, each recalling their summers.  
  
Keiji had a lot to recall from that summer but he wouldn’t have changed any of it if he could.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading and I hope you don't regret your life. <333
> 
> come scream at me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/minhoneyboysuga) and [tumblr](http://minhoneyboysuga.tumblr.com/)


End file.
